Modern electronic equipment, such as equipment used for controls, frequently generates a large amount of heat in a relatively small volume. Such equipment is frequently cooled by forced cooling air supplied from air conditioning equipment.
In many applications such as monitoring equipment in hospitals there is a need for high reliability of the operation of the electronic equipment. In the prior art, the electronic equipment is cooled by a source of cool air that is common to a large number of units of the electronic equipment. A problem of the prior art is that there is no satisfactory arrangement for cooling the electronic equipment in the presence of failure of the source of the cooled air.